Temari's Plan
by blackXroseXpiano93
Summary: “Kankuro, why don’t you and I play matchmakers for our little brother?” Temari suggested. Kankuro chuckled.
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Kazekage finished the last of his paperwork. He was finally done, but he knew that there would be more the next day. He stood up and heard someone at the door. Knowing who it was he told them to come in. "Hey Gaara, I got a message from the Hokage." Temari said. Her hair in her pigtails and her blue eyes were glowing from the black outfit she wore. She gave him the scroll but she stayed near the door. Gaara opened the message:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_The chunin exams are in a couple of days. We expect you to come._

_ -Tsunade-sama_

"The chunin exams are coming. They want us to come to Konoha soon. Go tell Kankuro that we're leaving tonight." Gaara told his sister. Temari nodded and went to find her brother. Gaara was alone in his office. He stared out the window and thought _Will I see her there?_

Temari found Kankuro in his room. "Hey Temari, what's up." He said.

"We're leaving tonight…for Konoha." Temari said. She had a smile on her face.

"I know that smile. What are you planning?" Kankuro asked.

"Kankuro, why don't you and I play matchmakers for our little brother?" Temari suggested. Kankuro chuckled. They had_ found_ Gaara's journal and had read that Gaara likes someone from Konoha. Temari explained her plan to her brother and they both agreed on it.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Gaara asked. They were halfway to Konoha and he noticed that his brother and sister were looking at him strangely.

"Oh, it's nothing. We're just excited to be going back to Konoha that's all." Kankuro said.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Gaara said. He continued heading towards the Leaf village.

"It will eventually." Temari said. She stopped looking at Gaara and concentrated on her little plan.

**So what did you think? Please review and be KIND! It's my first GaaraxSakura fanfic. Advice is always welcome.**

**Preview of what is to come:**

"Who do you like?" Neji asked._ Screw what I said to Lee. I want to know who she likes._

"It's for me to keep it a secret and for you to find out...eventually." Sakura said.


	2. Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura was with Shikamaru and Neji when Genma came and told them that the Hokage wanted to see them. "I wonder what she wants this time. If its sake, you're getting it Sakura. It'll be just too troublesome." Shikamaru said. He was wearing a jounin uniform.

Neji and Sakura rolled their eyes. "You know it should be Sakura telling you what to do Shikamaru. You're only that strategic part of the team." Neji said. He wore traditional Hyuga clothing.

"Yeah I know, I'm the strategy, you're the bronze, and Sakura's the medic and leader…of the entire anbu black ops." Shikamaru said smirking. He knew that Sakura didn't like titles.

This time it was only Sakura who rolled her eyes. When she and Shikamaru became anbu jounin, Tsunade decided to add Neji to the team. They have been on the same team for a couple of months. Sakura loved Shikamaru and Neji like brothers. "You know I hate being called by my title." She said.

Neji and Shikamaru looked at their leader and the seventeen year old girl who they loved like a sister. Sakura had changed from a genin with little talent to an intelligent, determined, powerful and beautiful anbu jounin within five years. Sakura didn't wear sleeveless shirts and skirts anymore. She wore a long sleeved red shirt with a black corset vest. She wore black pants and black ninja shoes. Sakura kept her headband in the same place and had kept her hair short. They had reached the Hokage's tower. They saw Tsunade at her desk. Shizune was by her side with her pig. "You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Neji asked.

"I have a mission for you guys. The Kazekage and his siblings are coming for the chunin exams. They should be arriving tonight. Bring them to the hotel to let them rest and then bring them here. Tomorrow you three will be given another mission." Tsunade explained. She made a gesture with her hand that told them to leave.

"How are you and Tenten doing Neji?" Sakura asked. They were at the gate waiting. Shikamaru had fallen asleep.

"We're fine thank you for asking. So since you don't like Sasuke anymore, do you like anyone?" Neji asked. He had promised that he would ask Sakura if she liked anyone. _If she says no then I have to ask her for Lee. Just my lucky day._

"You're such a good friend Neji. Tell Lee I said no." Sakura said. "I saw your face and read your movements and eyes. I still say no. The answer to the first question is yes."

"Who do you like?" Neji asked. _Screw what I said to Lee. I want to know who she likes._

"That's for me to keep a secret and for you to find out…eventually." Sakura said. She heard someone coming. Shikamaru jumped out of his little nap. The trio turned.

Shikamaru was shocked. He couldn't believe it. "Is that…"

**Yeah, so there it is. You don't have to review for this one, but it will be appreciated if you do. If you don't really like Sakura's rank, I'm really sorry, but I need her to be in that position for the story.**

**Preview of what is to come:**

"What's wrong?" Neji asked. They were waiting for Gaara to come.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Sakura said. She was avoiding his eyes.


	3. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Shikamaru was shocked. He couldn't believe it. "Is that Sasuke?" There stood Sasuke Uchiha with his team.

Sasuke smirked at them. "Well, why would they have two chunin and a jounin protect this part of the village? This village has gotten weaker." He sneered.

"Why are you back Uchiha?" Neji asked. He got ready to fight.

"So what do you want us to do Sasuke…what?" Suigetsu gasped. He couldn't move.

"You were so careless that you forgot my shadow possession jutsu." Shikamaru said. He nodded to Neji who was ready to strike their chakra points.

Before Neji could however, Sakura stopped him. "Neji hold back for a little while. Sasuke doesn't make mistakes as easily as forgetting other's jutsus. He wants something from us. What do you want Sasuke?" Sakura asked the Uchiha.

"I'll tell you later." Sasuke said. _You don't really want to know my cherry blossom._

Sakura looked confused. "Get them out of my sight." Neji and Shikamaru did their job. Sakura took a closer look at Jugo.

Kakashi came with Anko and Ibiki. They took Sasuke and his team away for interrogation. "What's wrong?" Neji asked Sakura. They were waiting for Gaara to come.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Sakura answered. She avoided his eyes.

"You're lying. But I can't force you to tell me. I know that you will when you're ready." Neji said. Even though he really wanted to know what was wrong he respected her and gave her space._ It has something to do with that Uchiha. That much I know._

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said. He faced the forest outside the village. He saw something that made him smile. "It took you long enough." He said.

Sakura and Neji turned to see…

**So...please review. **

**Preview of what is to come:**

Suigetsu scowled. The door unlocked. The four looked up to see three anbu come in.


	4. Help

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura and Neji turned to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara walking towards them. The sight of Temari had made Shikamaru happy. Sakura and Neji both knew that Shikamaru had a major crush on Temari. But Sakura was the only one who knew that both Ino and Temari were in love with Shikamaru. Speaking of Sakura, the sight of Gaara made her heart skip a beat. His hair was messy from the journey and his soft sea foam green eyes were enhanced from the dark circles. Sakura felt a blush coming, but she had to hide it from Neji who was looking at her. "Sorry that we're a little late. We ran into some problems." Temari said. She ran over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "You know you should visit Suna more often. I miss the girl time we always get."

"I've been really busy." Sakura said as she returned the hug. Her eyes drifted over to Gaara who was staring right at her. That little moment caused her to blush. He didn't notice.

"Come on, it's getting dark and you guys have to get some rest. You're going to be in a meeting with the Hokage after all." Shikamaru said.

After Sakura, Neji and Shikamaru left, Temari and Kankuro were plotting. Fortunately for them Gaara decided to go up to the rooftop to think. "So how are we going to start the plan?" Kankuro asked.

"While I was hugging Sakura I noticed that she was looking at Gaara and Gaara was looking back. She totally blushed." Temari said.

"So the girl that Gaara likes likes him back. This is going to be interesting." Kankuro said. He put away his scrolls.

"It is. We should try to get them alone together, but unfortunately that's going to be hard." Temari said.

"Why is that?" Kankuro asked. He was getting ready to sleep.

"Gaara is the Kazekage and Sakura is a jounin. There's no way that could work." Temari explained.

"You're forgetting that Sakura is the Hokage's apprentice Temari." Kankuro replied. He was lying down now.

"That position isn't going to get her closer to Gaara. We're going to need some help." Temari said.

"We can get some help, but no one like that one blonde girl. She's really annoying. We need someone who can really keep a secret." Kankuro suggested.

"I hear Gaara coming. We'll talk about this more when he's with Naruto." Temari said. Gaara walked into the room.

Shikamaru had gone home already. Sakura and Neji were walking to Sakura's house. After the little Sasuke incident Neji wanted to make sure that Sakura got home safely. "You didn't need to walk me home Neji. I can take care of myself." Sakura said.

"I just don't want you to run into trouble that's all." Neji replied.

"When you asked me who I liked, there's only one other person who knows." Sakura said. She gave a sly smile.

"Who?" Neji asked.

"Like I said, you'll find out eventually." Sakura said. She walked into her apartment.

**So who do you think knows? Review to tell me what you think! Who knows, if you guess correctly I might tell you.**

**Preview of what is to come:**

Suigetsu scowled. The door unlocked. The four looked up to see three anbu walk in.


	5. Prisoners

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sasuke was outraged. They had taken him and his team away from civilization and into a dark cold room. Not that he would show any emotion he was surprised that Sakura had that must poison in her voice. _She's gotten a lot more beautiful over the years I've been gone._ "Sasuke, you know that pink haired girl?" Suigetsu asked.

"Yeah, what about her?" Sasuke asked. He was deeply annoyed.

"She's really hot and I want to know more about her." Suigetsu said. Sasuke got really mad but he didn't show it.

"Suigetsu, you've seen her before and you never asked about her. Besides why would anyone with a brain want to go out with you?" Karin asked.

Suigetsu scowled. They heard the door unlock. The four looked up and saw three anbu come in. They all wore black hoods and masks on their faces. One of them had a mask that resembled a bird. Another had a mask that looked like a coyote and the last had something similar to Haku's hunter-nin's mask. The one with the bird mask locked the door and placed a jutsu over the room and grabbed Suigetsu and Sasuke and immobilized them. The one with a coyote mask held Karin and stood next to the other anbu. The last walked over to Jugo who was calm at the moment. He asked, "What are you going to do to me?" They did a few hand signs and chakra flowed out. The anbu placed their hands on Jugo's head and started to pull something out. Dark chakra was being pulled out. Sasuke and his team watched in awe. Then the anbu absorbed the chakra. Sasuke thought that the person was crazy. Suddenly the anbu dropped to the ground. The other two let go of the prisoners and helped their teammate up. They disappeared. A note was left in their place.

_Sasuke,_

_We healed your friend. He will be back to normal in a couple of days. For the time being, Kakashi will escort you to your new homes. _

_-Captain_

"The captain made arrangements for us. We're staying here for a while." Sasuke said. He burned the paper.

"What did they do to him?" Karin asked. She was never concerned about Jugo, but she wanted to know what that person did.

"That one person managed to do the one thing that Orochimaru could never do; heal him. I'm interested in the captain though. Maybe he could help us." Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait." Kakashi said. There was no emotion in his eye. "The captain wants you to wear these." He said holding up four anklets. "These will restrict your chakra supply so you won't be able to harm anyone. You three will be watched by anbu since the captain was so nice of letting you walk out in public. However your friend over there is going into critical care." He put the anklet on them.

"So this is your former sensei Sasuke? The great Kakashi Hatake." Suigetsu said. "When are we going to meet that pink haired girl again?" he asked.

"You will. She is going to be in the village. I heard that the Hokage is giving her and her team a new mission tomorrow. Things change drastically, don't they Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke stayed quiet. Kakashi noticed that the girl with a weird haircut was going gaga over him. _Great, another fan girl of Sasuke's. It's a good thing that Sakura's over him._ "Well here we are. Boys in this room and the only girl in this one." Kakashi pushed them into their correct rooms. Three anbu appeared. "Make sure that they don't run away." He ordered.

**I just thought that maybe people should know what was going on with Sasuke and his...team. Anyways review if you liked it. **

**No preview.**


	6. Advice from a dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Where were you?" Kankuro asked. Temari had just walked in. She was lucky that Gaara was still getting ready.

"Kankuro, my dear brother, I have found us some help." Temari said. Her evil grin started to form.

"May I ask who?" Kankuro asked. He was getting excited.

"You'll see." Temari said. "Good morning Gaara."

"Hn." the red head Kazekage said.

It was around noon when Tsunade released Gaara and his siblings. They met Shikamaru, Neji and Sakura. "How was the meeting?" Sakura asked Gaara.

"Boring." Gaara answered. He gave her a little smile. He looked around to see that everyone was gone. "Where did they go?"

"Jerks." Sakura said quietly. Gaara heard her though he didn't show it. _Maybe she doesn't like me._ "Kazekage-sama," Sakura started to say.

"Can you just call me Gaara?" he asked. He looked at her with a pleading look.

"Gaara, do…you…umm like anybody?" she asked meekly. Sakura felt a blush coming.

"Yeah," Gaara looked like he was in a dream state. He quickly snapped out of it.

"So, who is it?" Sakura asked. She was hoping that he would answer. She and Gaara have gotten closer since her last visit to Suna.

"GAARA!" a voice cried out.

The two looked in the direction of the voice to see Naruto running. Temari who was watching everything sighed. "I'm going to kill him." She watched as Gaara was pulled away by Naruto. Sakura was just standing there in confusion.

That night Gaara woke up in sweat. His dream had turned into a nightmare and it had visited him every night for the past month. He could still remember everything.He was with Sakura under a cherry blossom tree. They were just enjoying each other's presence when the cherry blossom tree died. Everything became black and he could hear someone screaming at him SHE'S MINE YOU MONSTER! Then he just wakes up. He went up to the roof. He was surprised to see Kakashi standing there. "The Hokage wants me to make sure that nothing bad happens when you're body guards aren't around. You look…troubled. Bad dream?" Gaara nodded. "I suppose you can tell me. I could help you."

"I had a dream of someone that I really like. We were just sitting together when everything disappeared and someone screamed at me that she was his and the voice called me a monster." Gaara said. He was looking at the full moon.

"Maybe something is trying to tell you to confess to the girl before she's taken by someone else." Kakashi suggested.

"Okay, thank you for the advice." Gaara said. He disappeared.

"Glad that I can help." Kakashi said to the spot where Gaara was.

Sakura couldn't get any sleep. She was just looking out her window when she noticed a figure. She immediately recognized him. "Gaara, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Something I should have done earlier today." Gaara said. He didn't give Sakura anytime to respond. He kissed her full on the lips. Sakura eyes closed and she gave her response. It surprised Gaara. He pulled away and said, "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't." Sakura said. Gaara looked really sad. I mean you could just cry at his expression. "I love you."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Gaara said loud enough for her ears to hear. They kissed again. When they pulled apart, they fell asleep on Sakura's bed. It was the most peaceful slumber that they both had.

Kakashi knocked on the door. Kankuro opened it and let him in. Temari was on the couch. "So…" she said.

"Plan B worked." Kakashi said. Temari smiled. Hinata and Neji were there as well.

"So is the plan over?" Kankuro asked.

"No, I intend to keep them together. The dude with hair that looks like a chicken's butt is back. We're just going to keep them together and prevent the chicken butt hair dude breaks them apart." Temari said.

"It's a good thing that Hinata got Naruto to go along with the plan." Kankuro said. He chuckled.

"How did she get him to go along with the plan? Naruto is like an overprotective brother of Sakura." Neji asked.

"You don't want to know." Kakashi said. Neji believed him.

"So do we still go on with the plan?" Hinata said. Her stuttering stopped a year ago.

"Yeah." Temari said.

**Okay, believe it or not this came to me in a dream. I really don't know how it happened. It just came to me. So I'm sorry that I couldn't make this longer. I'll try to make the next few chapters longer. So what do you think? Leave a review please.**

**No preview.**


	7. Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The next few days were filled with bliss. Gaara and Sakura were the happiest couple ever. They were always holding hands and they would always smile at each other. The Kazekage was more open and people liked it. Temari was constantly getting them on dates. Most of which they end up avoiding and having a date of their own.

During the night Gaara and Sakura were alone. They were sitting together under a cherry blossom tree under the glowing moon. One thought was always on Gaara's mind. "Sakura, I thought you liked the Uchiha."

"I did." Sakura answered. She saw that the answer was not enough. "When I help save you from the Akatsuki, I developed a crush on you. I thought it was just a crush, and then it turned into me liking you. It ended with me falling in love with you."

Gaara smiled. Sakura leaned into him and fell asleep. Gaara chuckled and got her home into bed. He kissed her forehead and left.

"They're so happy." Temari commented. Kankuro nodded.

"You're not worried about the Uchiha?" he asked.

"No, he hasn't done anything." Temari said. "My plan is done, they're together now."

"Wow, one of your plans actually worked." Kankuro said. He looked out the window. "Gaara's coming now."

**I know I said that I'll try to make the chapters longer. This is a result of writer's block. I just called it bliss because our favorite couple is happy. **

**Preview of what is to come:**

"You can't use that on me this time." Neji said. Something was bothering her and he intended to find out.

"The last time I said that you said and I quote, 'I can't force you to tell me. You'll tell me when you're ready'." Sakura said.


	8. Bitter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Sakura was eating lunch with Ino. "Sakura, you do know that the Kazekage and his family will be going back to Suna after the chunin exams, right?"

"Of course I do." Sakura said. She felt her heart drop.

"I just don't want you to get hurt when he leaves, that's all." Ino said.

"I understand your concern." Sakura replied. _Why does she have to remind me?_

"That means that sand wielding wretch is going home!" Ino shouted. She was happy that Temari was leaving.

"I have to go Ino, I promised to meet Hinata soon." Sakura said. Ino nodded and left.

Hinata was sitting quietly with Neji when she heard Sakura come in. "Hello Sakura-chan. How was your day so far?"

"It was okay Hinata-chan." Sakura answered. Neji looked at her suspiciously.

"Sakura, you will be the Kazekage's bodyguard; a request from the Hokage." Neji said.

Sakura blushed slightly. "That's fine."

"I'm happy that you're finally together with Gaara." Hinata said. Sakura sat besides her.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Neji-kun, I was the first one to know about Sakura's crush on Gaara. It started after she came back from Suna to rescue him." Hinata explained.

"I thought it would be obvious for you Neji." Sakura said. Neji was speechless.

Well, he was almost speechless. "You're right; you and Hinata are like sisters. I should have known. We need to go now Sakura. Shikamaru and the Hokage want to see us." After they were away from the Hyuga household, Neji asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura answered.

"You can't use that on me this time." Neji said. Something was bothering her and he intended to find out.

"The last time I said that you said and I quote 'I can't force you to tell me. You'll tell me when you're ready'." Sakura said.

"Something's bothering you; tell me so I can help." Neji exclaimed. He was beginning to get worried.

"You can't help me with this." Sakura whispered. Neji couldn't hear her. "There's Shikamaru. Let's go."

The chunin exams arrived and Sakura was always alone with Gaara. They both enjoyed the fact that the other was always there. Stealing kisses whenever she can, Sakura wanted to spend as much time with Gaara as she could. Neji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Naruto, Temari and Hinata noticed. "It's almost like she's afraid that he'll disappear." Kankuro stated. Naruto nodded.

"I've never seen her like this. Even when Sasuke was on our team, she was never like that." Naruto said.

"Look, they're coming this way." Temari said.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted. Gaara's arm was around her. Neji and Hinata looked at her. Their eyes were filled with questions. Sakura saw this and said, "I'm fine, just a little tired, but I'll make it."

"Let me take you home Sakura." Gaara said. She nodded and he led her home. He noticed how she was acting. _Maybe she has a lot on her mind._

The two were not seen the following morning. "I wonder where Gaara and Sakura are." Naruto said. His arm was around Hinata.

"Something's wrong with Sakura." Hinata said. She looked at her cousin. "What's wrong Neji-kun?"

"Since when were you two a couple?" he asked.

"Since Hinata convinced me to help get Gaara and Sakura together." Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

"How did she convince you then?" Neji asked. Shikamaru whispered in his ear. Neji lowered his voice. "Hinata, you gave Naruto your first kiss?"

"Basically." Hinata said. Naruto laughed nervously.

"Hey there's Gaara. I wonder why Sakura isn't with him." Shikamaru said. "I don't like the look on his face."

"Hey Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked. Gaara was looking very depressed.

Gaara changed his mood quickly and became the stoic person everyone knew and loved. "I'm leaving tonight, that would explain my depressing look this morning."

"Not depressing, more like your mind was being occupied." Neji observed.

Sasuke had found Sakura near the place where he was staying. "Hello Sakura. How are you today?" he asked sweetly.

"Go away Sasuke." She said bitterly.

"I was very impressed with what you did to Jugo a few days ago." Sasuke said. His voice was dripping with false sweets.

"How did you know?" Sakura asked. She wasn't feeling well. "I'm impressed seeing that I'm not the only captain in the anbu."

"I did my research." He answered. He noticed something different about her. "You seem to have more chakra than usual. Is there a reason?"

"I got some sleep last night." Sakura answered. She was heading towards Karin's room to make sure that everything was in order. Sasuke was in the way though. He was getting closer to her face. "Move Sasuke. I need to check on your teammate."

"She's fine. She left to go get Jugo with Suigetsu." Sasuke explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Just because you healed Jugo doesn't mean that he favors you. He's still loyal to me. I actually got him to get those anklets off of us. See none of your useless junk." Sasuke stuck out his ankle. Sakura saw that the anklet was gone with a burn in its place.

"What do you want Uchiha?" Sakura asked. She got ready to fight him.

"What do you see Karin?" Sasuke asked. Sakura turned around to see the red head.

"My, it looks like she's pregnant Sasuke-kun." Karin said.

Sakura's eyes got wide. "I AM NOT PREGNANT!" she screamed. She ran towards the girl and quickly knocked her out.

Suigetsu and Jugo got ready to get her when Sasuke intervened. "Let her fight me."_ I need to get rid of that child growing inside of her. That child is not an Uchiha._ **I'm not going to describe the fight. I'm not very good at that.** After the small battle Sakura was breathing heavily. She coughed up blood. "I wanted to have a family with you Sakura. Do you?"

"Never with you, Uchiha." She spat out. Sasuke kicked her in the gut and left.

"I wonder where Sakura is." Temari said. The sun was setting and she was going to leave soon.

"I've checked everywhere. I thought she would want to say good-bye to Gaara." Shikamaru said.

Neji, Naruto, and Hinata were with Shikamaru to see the Sand Siblings off. "She won't come. She broke up with me last night." Gaara said.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him. "She…broke…up with…you?" they all said. He nodded.

"We have to go now. It's going to get dark soon." He said. Temari and Kankuro said their last good-byes and left with their brother.

"Why didn't you tell us Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"It was my problem, okay?" the youngest snarled. He was mad about the whole thing. He could control his anger, but sometimes it leaked out. It was one of those times.

"We just wanted to help." Temari said. She couldn't believe that her plan was ruined. She saw how happy they were and wondered what went wrong.

"I don't need your help." Gaara said bitterly. For the first time in a long time tears came down from his jade eyes.

**You're probably wondering 'WHAT THE...I THOUGHT THEY WERE HAPPY! They were...and well I don't want to spoil the story for anyone. Review?**

**Preview of what is to come:**

"Who did this to you?" Neji asked the comatose body.


	9. Comatose

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

It has been five months since Gaara left the village. Everything seemed to change. Neji and Shikamaru had found their squad captain unconscious and bleeding at a dangerous rate. Sakura got to the hospital before the worse can happen. Sasuke and his team disappeared from Konoha leaving no traces. Sakura has remained in a coma since.

The Kazekage was different since he came back from Konoha. He was colder and more distant than usual. His brother and sister were always worried about their little brother. Baki, their former team leader walked into the Kazekage's office with a note from the Hokage. "Kazekage-sama, the Hokage has a message for you." Gaara nodded and took the letter. It read:

_Dear Kazekage-sama,_

_As you know, Sasuke and his team have been missing for five months. If you see them, get them to Konoha at once._

_-Tsunade_

"What does it say Gaara?" Temari asked. She and Kankuro had walked in to turn in their reports from their previous mission.

"To turn in Sasuke Uchiha and his team to Konoha if we see them." He said.

"Well, we ran into them and took them in. They're all unconscious now." Kankuro said.

"You're coming with us to Konoha." Temari put in. They grabbed their brother before he could respond and they were on their way to Konoha once again.

"We're not going on any missions until Sakura wakes up." Neji said. He and Shikamaru were in front of Tsunade who looked very mad.

"I gave you five months of working in an office and I give you the chance of getting out and you two refuse?! I know that Sakura is still in a coma, but you two have a job." She said. "The Kazekage is coming tomorrow, and I'm putting you two on the job to be their bodyguards."

Shikamaru said, "Troublesome." The two nodded and left. "We shouldn't say anything about Sakura. If they ask, we should just say that she's on a mission."

"I agree." Neji said. "We should go and visit her." Shikamaru nodded.

They entered the hospital and walked right into Sakura's room. She looked peaceful. Dressed in white and her short hair combed by Hinata. Her room was filled with roses, cherry blossoms, sweets, and books. Neji and Shikamaru were on opposite sides of her bed. They each had one hand in their own. "Hey Sakura, we got a mission today." Shikamaru said.

"We told the Hokage that we wouldn't go on one without you but you know how she is." Neji added.

"We have to escort and protect the Kazekage and his two siblings." Shikamaru continued.

"Who did this to you?" Neji asked the comatose body.

"Everyday you ask that question. Every time she won't answer." Shikamaru said. He brushed a lock of pink hair out of Sakura's face. He smiled sadly. "I heard that Sasuke was caught by Temari and Kankuro a few days ago."

"I heard that as well." Neji said.

Hinata came into the room with Naruto. "Hey, she isn't up yet, is she." She asked.

"No, it's not today." Shikamaru said. "I have to meet Choji in ten minutes. See you later Sakura." He left.

"The Kazekage is coming back tomorrow morning." Hinata said. She held Sakura's hand.

"What are we going to tell him?" Naruto asked. He had a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Tell them that she's on a mission because technically she is." Neji said.

"Her mission is to wake up and stay alive." Hinata said. "To get better."

"We should go now. It's going to get dark and I have to get up earlier than usual." Neji stated. They left the girl that they love in the room.

**Yes, Sakura is in a coma. No she was never pregnant. I will tell you in the story so please continue reading it. So what did you think? Review? If possible? please?**

**Preview of what is to come:**

"I thought you said she was on a mission!" Temari said. Shikamaru was hugging her.


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

The Kazekage was greeted by Neji and Shikamaru the following morning. "Good morning Kazekage-sama." They said.

Kankuro noticed that Sakura was not there with them. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. Temari slapped him at the back of his head.

The two looked at each other. "She's on a mission." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded. "I see that Sasuke and his team are still unconscious. What did you do to them?"

"Every time they wake up we knock them out again." Temari said.

"The Hokage is expecting you." Neji said. He and Shikamaru led them through to the Hokage's tower.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. They will be severely punished this time." Tsunade said. She couldn't sleep and didn't mind that the Kazekage was early.

"Your welcome." Gaara said. The room was silent only to be disturbed by a medical ninja.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura's heart rate is plummeting! We can't get it back!" he said.

"Stay here Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said. She disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"I thought you said that she was on a mission!" Temari said. Shikamaru was hugging her.

"Why would you lie about Sakura? How long was she in the hospital?" Kankuro asked. Gaara stayed silent through the whole thing.

"The night you left, we found her near where Sasuke bleeding to death. We got her to the hospital as soon as we can. She fell into a coma before she was to be questioned. We assumed that Sasuke did this but we had no proof. She's been in a coma since you left." Neji explained.

"We can take you to the hospital." Shikamaru said. He was holding Temari's hand.

They waited outside of the room. Gaara was troubled. He didn't know what to do. _This is all Uchiha's fault._He stood up. "Where are you going Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"To make the one responsible pay." Gaara said. He left.

"He still cares, doesn't he?" Neji asked. Temari nodded.

**Aww, he still cares. So what do you think Gaara's going to do? Review?**

**Preview of what is to come:**

"What is she to you anyways?" Sasuke asked. His head hurt more than before.

"My..." **Thought I was going to finish it huh? If I did that then it wouldn't be very suspenseful**


	11. Payback

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Gaara rushed to where Sasuke was. "Kazekage-sama, what are you doing here?" one anbu asked.

"I have to deal with Uchiha." Gaara growled. The anbu nodded and let him in. He walked along the dark corridors.

Before he went in the anbu who let him in said, "I really miss Sakura-sama. She was the life that danced around these corridors." Gaara nodded.

"What do you want Gaara." Sasuke said. His head was throbbing with pain.

"What did you do to Sakura?" Gaara asked. He had Sasuke pinned to the wall of the dark chamber.

"I just talked to her that's all." Sasuke said coolly.

"You're lying!" Gaara shouted. "You put her in a coma!"

"Really? I didn't think that she would be that weak." Sasuke said. Gaara punched Sasuke in the stomach repeatedly. He finished the job with a blow to the head.

"You're lucky that you still have to be interrogated. If you didn't need to be questioned, you would've been dead by now." Gaara said.

"What is she to you anyway?" Sasuke asked. His head hurt more than before.

"My love." Gaara answered. Anko came in and her mouthed dropped. Sasuke was bent over in pain.

"I guess that he'll be easier to interrogate." Anko said. She watched as the Kazekage left the room swiftly.

Gaara came back to find that Tsunade had not left the room. When he looked over he saw that Naruto and Hinata had joined the group. "She still hasn't come out yet." Hinata said.

It was an hour later when the Hokage came out. "She's alright now. You can come in." Tsunade said.

"We should let Gaara go first. He needs to see her." Neji said. The others agreed and Gaara walked into the room.

Gaara walked into the serene room. There were cherry blossoms and roses everywhere. He walked over to Sakura to find that there were some cherry and rose petals in her hair. _She looks beautiful._ He sat down in a chair that was near her bed. Gaara held her hand and rubbed it gently. "You look like an angel dressed in white." He said. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I took care of Sasuke for you. He had it coming. He called you weak and I couldn't take it. I miss you Sakura. Please wake up." Gaara was pleading. He stood up and kissed her lips.

For a while he sat and held her hand. He was in a peaceful bliss. The moment was interrupted when a soft voice said, "I'm so sorry Gaara."

**Who do you think said that? Review? Please? Yeah, he seems like they had never broken up. He's so in love with her. I wonder what's going to happen. **

**Quote to hint the next following chapters: "Love means never having to say you're sorry." -Love Story (1970's film) said by multiple actors**


	12. I'm Glad you lied

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Previously: **For a while he sat and held her hand. He was in a peaceful bliss. The moment was interrupted when a soft voice said, "I'm so sorry Gaara."

Recognizing the voice he jolted up. "Sakura?" He saw her face cringe and tears started falling from her closed eyes. He started to hold her. It pained him to see her like this because even though she was talking, she was still in a comatose state.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." Sakura said. Gaara started to listen. "I thought it was for the best."

For Sakura, it was a nightmare. Though in her comatose state, her mind was reliving the last night she had with Gaara. She told him not to call her by her first name. She had called him by his title and she told him that she wouldn't see him anymore. This had hurt Gaara and she saw it in his eyes. When he left she cried and cried until her tears wouldn't come. Gaara sensing that she was troubled held her tighter. "Sakura, I'm here now."

"I wish I can take it all back. I'm so sorry." She kept saying the same thing over and over.

Two hours had passed since Gaara went in to visit Sakura. "We should get him now." Temari said motioning for her brother. Neji and Shikamaru nodded. Naruto and Hinata left already.

"Gaara, we need to go now." Kankuro said. He opened the door and the sight he saw made him smile. When the others saw it made them smile even if some were sad. Gaara was sleeping with Sakura's hand in his and his face near hers. They closed the door silently and called it a night.

--

It was midnight when Sakura woke up. She was warm and she relaxed. The moon was full and it shone down into the room. She turned her head and the face she saw made her cry.

Gaara woke to the sound of someone crying. His eyes opened and he saw Sakura with tears. He couldn't tell if was awake or still in a coma. "Sakura?" he asked. He couldn't let his hopes up; it would crush him if she was still in her state.

To his surprise, she turned her head and looked at him. Emerald green met jade. "Gaara?" she asked.

"I'm here Sakura." Gaara said. Sakura felt like she was in a dream. She hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I must have hurt you. Do you forgive me?" she asked.

Gaara looked down at the one he loves. "I forgive you, but you don't have to say that you're sorry."

"Why? I really hurt you and you say that I don't have to apologize?" Sakura asked. She did not believe what was coming out of his mouth.

"I was always in love with you. Part of me believed you and another part of me said that you were lying when you said that you didn't care." Gaara explained.

"You knew I was lying?" Sakura asked. Realizing what she had just said she looked away quickly.

"So you were?" He turned her head to face him. She nodded and tears came down once more. "I'm glad." He kissed her.

**Sniffles and tears. This was just a follow up from the last chapter. Just to let you know, the story is coming to an end soon. For all of you Sasuke haters you will enjoy one of the new chapters that I will be working on. **


	13. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

When morning came Naruto came in alone. Hinata was going to see Sakura with Neji later. Naruto, who was assigned a mission decided to go and see his friend before he leaves. "They're still in the same position." He walked to the bed. Naruto didn't dare try to wake Gaara up. "Hey Sakura, how are today?" he wasn't expecting an answer.

"I'm fine Naruto." She answered. Naruto ended up fainting. "Naruto?"

"What is it Sakura?" Gaara asked. He looked down to see Naruto on the floor. "Oh."

Naruto regained his self after two minutes. "Since when were you awake?"

"Since last night." Sakura answered. She looked at him weird.

"We should have let Gaara come to visit you before." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy that you're awake." Naruto said. Giving her a hug. He noticed Gaara's arm around her. "Are you two back together?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah, we made up last night when Sakura woke up." Gaara said. He smiled when Sakura leaned into him.

"I'm glad." Naruto said. _He's a lot better than Sasuke._ "I have a mission to go to so see you later." He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Temari and Kankuro were waiting for Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata to come. They were all going to visit Sakura that morning. The saw two figures walking towards them and they were shocked to see flashes of red and pink. "Gaara with Sakura?" Kankuro said. He wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

The figures came closer and there was Sakura walking with Gaara. She was still dressed in white. "Sakura!" Temari squealed as she ran to greet her friend.

Kankuro walked over to the trio. "How did you wake her up?" he asked his brother.

"I don't know. She woke up on her own." Gaara explained. He looked over at Sakura and Temari.

"Sakura?!" Hinata asked. She, Neji and Shikamaru had just walked into the park where they were supposed to meet Temari and Kankuro. She ran and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy that you're awake."

"It feels good to be awake." Sakura said.

"So who wants to go see the punishment the Hokage has for Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked. Six pairs of eyes turned to him. "For once this isn't going to be troublesome."

Sasuke was exhausted. He had just gone through twelve hours of interrogation. Suigetsu and Jugo were off in another cell and he was alone with Karin. "Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"What is it?" he asked sharply. Karin winced from the coldness of his voice.

"I lied about that girl being pregnant." She admitted. Sasuke looked at her with rage and confusion.

"So I beat the girl who was supposed to help me revive the clan?" he asked.

"You know, before that girl said that I was pregnant, I was recovering." A new voice said. Sasuke and Karin saw three anbu come in. They were all in uniform.

Knowing the voice he asked, "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Before you came back to the village I was recovering from a mission. When I came to check on that person," she pointed to the red head girl, "I gathered my chakra to my stomach because I was still in pain." Sakura explained.

"The Hokage wants you and your team to meet her soon." Shikamaru said.

"Your punishment is waiting." Neji added.

The Hokage explained that Sasuke and his team would be locked up and never see the light of day. Sasuke however will be taking the form of Tsunade's new punching bag.

**So there you go a new chapter. Don't worry I won't end it there. Expect at least one more. Review please. **


	14. Almost everyone is happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Be sure to look at the bottom after you're done reading!**

Gaara and his siblings were to leave the village in two days. This fact saddened both of the lovers. They spent the next day together and no one could see one of them alone. The day before Gaara was to leave Tsunade had called them to her office. They entered the paper filled office together hand in hand. "Sakura, I have a mission for you."

Sakura looked sad but answered, "What is it?"

"You will be the Kazekage's bodyguard. There is no time limit but you are to give weekly reports." Tsunade said. She was about to say something else but she was caught off by Sakura's hug.

"Thank you." She said. Hinata came in and said that she needed Sakura alone. She nodded and gave Gaara a kiss before leaving with her friend.

"You have a while Kazekage-sama." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked.

"You are dismissed Kazekage-sama. Take care of Sakura." Tsunade said ignoring the question.

"I will you don't have to worry." Gaara assured her. He left to find Sakura and Hinata waiting for him.

Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru stood by the gate the next day. Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Gaara were leaving. "We'll miss you Sakura-chan." Hinata said. She gave her friend a good bye hug.

"I'll miss you too." Sakura said returning the hug.

"Ready to go?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said. After a couple of hugs and good byes they finally left.

While they were resting Gaara and Sakura were sleeping. Temari and Kankuro were awake listening to the rhythmic breathing. "I guess your plan worked Temari." Kankuro said.

"Yeah I guess it did." Temari said agreeing with her brother.

Sasuke was not happy. Every time the Hokage ran out of sake someone would get Sasuke and he would get punched. She wouldn't punch him to the extreme where he would be hospitalized but it did cause him some injury. He thought it was better than having Neji and Hinata using their Byakugan on him and having shutting off his chakra network. Karin still annoyed him everyday. Everyone agreed that this is what he deserves. To tell the truth everyone loved Sasuke. They loved the fact that they had someone to train with. (Sasuke being the target)

**Well, that's it. I really hoped you guys enjoyed it. Check out my other stories if you want. Review please.**

**Thanks to: (For all of the sweet reviews)**

**darkcrystalwings**

**shadow miko**

**AlaskenWildflower**

**gaaralover1989**

**Cherry-chan13**

**usagiki1234**

**Wannabeanimefangirl**

**Yuuri Nakamura**

**and to everyone else who read and enjoyed the story**


End file.
